


The Boathouse

by PegasusWrites



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: Double drabble. ‘You know, the last time Starfleet forced me to take a holiday I got kidnapped by the Maquis...’





	The Boathouse

‘You know, the last time Starfleet forced me to take a holiday I got kidnapped by the Maquis,’ said Kira, trudging up the hill behind Ezri, her weekend bag slung over her shoulder.

‘You don’t have to remind me.’ 

Ezri was standing at the top of the hill, in the shade of a squat tree. In spite of her fury, Kira couldn’t help noticing the ease with which Ezri spoke about Jadzia. She smiled. Days like this made her glad that Ezri had decided to stay on DS9.

Kira crested the hill. She opened her mouth to grouse, then she looked up and saw the valley below her. She sucked in a sharp breath.

A blue lake, and beside it a boathouse and a jetty.

‘You told her about a place like this,’ said Ezri. ‘Jadzia, that is. I hope you don’t mind that I … ’

Ezri trailed off. Kira noticed that she was wringing her hands, and she forced herself to speak. ‘No. This is … lovely.’ 

Lovely didn’t begin to describe it. 

Ezri smiled and started off down the hill. Kira stood for a moment and watched her go, wondering if this was what it felt like to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabble_zone on Dreamwidth.


End file.
